Challenges
by Black Wolf of Hueco Mundo
Summary: Challenges for other writes and idea for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, it's been a long time guys and im sorry that i haven't posted my story's but my brother took his laptop to repair him because we couldn't upload anti-virus programs and he doesn't gives him back but don't worry i still will be able to upload them.**

**Im going to post some challenges for you guys and if you will be interested in them pm me and we talk about them. **

**1st challenge Naruto/One Piece.**

**Naruto must be 5 years older then luffy, 24 years old.**

**Naruto is the third brother instead of Sabu.**

**He must be a marine and in rank he should be vice admiral or admiral.**

**He ate the devil fruit tatsu tatsu no mi model thunder dragon, and he must control the power of his devil fruit almost perfect.**

**He should know kenbushoku,busoshoku and haoshoku haki.**

**Narutos parents are still Minato and Kushina, but Minato died and Kushina lives with her crew, and his grandfather is Newgate Edwards aka Whitebeard. **

**He must save Ace from death and later its the choose of the author wants he/she that Naruto and Ace join the Straw hat or making a new crew that's his choice.**

**The story must be a harem, no yaoi, gender bending allowed.**

**2nd challenge Naruto/One piece**

**Naruto is 22 years old.**

**He was forced to eat the devil fruit ketsu ketsu no mi ( or chi chi no mi) but escapes with a boy by the name Kimimaro who was forced to eat hone hone no mi they become friends and later meets Law and joins his crew the Heart Pirates.**

**Narutos parents are still Kushina and Minato, Minato being an admiral but were later reduced to vice admiral for disobeying go after Akagami Shanks and Kushina haves a hatred to marine, especially Akainu.**

**Naruto must know kenbushoku and busoshoku haki, the same with Kimimaro.**

**For his head must be a bounty of 200.000.000 million belly with Kimimaro having the same bounty.**

**Naruto/Fairy Tail**

**naruto is born in Earthland with his parents being Minato and Kushina (you can change that) but dies when Acnologia, the Dragon King, attacks and kills them. He i saved by the DEMON KING Kyuubi no Yoko, one f the few demon that dosen't listen to Zeref and later is takes by him as his new father. Naruto got a hatred to most of the Dragons and dragonslayers. Naruto is left alone in the same time as the dragon slayers, and is later 'captured' and send to the tower of heaven wher he befriends Erza, Jellal and others. They once tried to escape, the one before Erza lost her eye and Jellal gots possessed, they didn't succeed and the leader wanted to know the leader, they haven't said anything, but when he treated them by saying he would kill there's friends, Jellal and Erza from fear said its Naruto and Erza accidentally said he is a demon slayer. He was then taken as a gift of sacrifice to Zeref, fealing betrayed by his friends and remembers his foster father words "Never trust humans Naruto, they have always betray you, but if you do trust them and they betray you, they never gona get your trust back". He becomes heartless and hates Erza and Jellal. He gets free in the same time as Erza and co. but in his way he kills all dark mages with out any regret and 'plays with Jellal', naruto dosen't know that he is possessed by Zeref but can feel his magic.**

**Naruto must be strong, not god like but can fight in the same level as Gildart. **

**Naruto must join Saber tooth and be there's Ace Mage, he can be a Saint Wizard.**

**Naruto saddistic/must of time cold/calm but slight crazy(when he enjoys the fight).**

**Naruto can have one lover or a harem, no yaoi, gender bending allowed.**

**Narutos Magic**

**Fire Demon Slayer Magic, lost magic.**

**Hell Fire - a black-red fire that is as hot as the sun. Lost magic.**

**Celestial Fire - a white-red fire that can heal any type of injury, even fatel ones. Lost magic.**

**Fire-make. Both Dynamic and Static.(if the author wants).**

**Teleport.**

**Chain Magic.**

**Sword magic.**

**Demon Force**.

**Pairing with one girl or a small harem, no yaoi, gander bending allowed.**

**If you have questions or are interested in the challenge pm me. **

** Review so that i can get better and flames will be used to make cookies and cupcakes. And i will some time write more challenges if i cant write some story's. **

**BFWolf of Dead is out, see yah later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are other two.**

**Naruto.**

**Naruto gets a kekkai tota by the name Kobuton( Mineral Release) that's is made by combining Earth release, Fire Release and Water Release. This element looks like minerals(ruby, sapphire, obsidian,diamond and co.) Also you can use this element as a advanced form of the Crystal Release.**

**Naruto awakens this kekkai tota when he was chased and attacked by a mob.**

**He later is found by either by a Iwa Nin,Kitsuchi, and taken to Iwa or found by Sarutobi, who later says him the truth about his heritage and trains Naruto(finally growing a spin).**

**Naruto must be serious but can have some of his cannon character. **

**Naruto will NOT the horrible orange 'thing', but he can have some orange hon his cloths.**

**Naruto/harem but if the writer wants he can make a single pairing. No yaoi. Gender bending allowed. **

**Naruto/Fairy Tail**

**naruto is born in Earthland. He is the same age as Laxus, can be a year older if you want. Naruto is a god slayer, raised by the storm god Susanoo and befriends Elektra(female Laxus). they become close friends but he goes to a 10 year mission(SS rank) and goes missing, because of that Elektra become the Laxus in the cannon(start) in personality.**

**He comes back the time when the Fighting Festilval happens and destroys Thunder Palace with Storm Gods Jewel (looks alike Yasaka Magatame of Susanoo).**

**He later confronts Elektra and Makarov and gives them his story.**

**Rules: naruto is in power close to Gildarts level, when he uses all his power he is on the level of Makarov. **

**You can make him a S class Mage if you want. Naruto is pairs with Elektra but you can add other girls if you want. Yaoi is not allowed. genderbanding allowed.**

** Narutos magic**

**Storm God Slayer Magic.**

**Lightning Magic**

**Wind Magic**

**Clone Magic**

**God Force**

**You can add more of you want.**

**If you have questions or are interested in the challenge pm me.**

**Review me so i can get better and flames will be used to make cookies and cupcakes. And i will some time write more challenges if i cant write some story's. **

**BFWolf of Dead is out, see yah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are other two.**

**naruto/one piece**

**naruto is Gol D. Rogers and Tsunade Senjus son. Tsunade can die or live, she must be loved by Roger on the same level as Rogue, woth she had a deiendly is three years older then Luffy.**

**naruto eated the devil fruit gravity gravity, a paramecia, which allows him to change the gravity of the area around him, his weight, his enemy's, of objects and can push and pull should know haki, but in start he don't have to master all three of them.**

**Naruto must have his own crew, who must be there.**

**Kushina, must be a swords woman with a cursed sword( of you badly want to give her a devil fruit, choose one that fits her)**

**Mikoto Uchiha, she eated a devil fruit by name bird bird model raven. She can have a sword, but not a cursed one.**

**Anabeth( female ace, but she joins just and JUST after the marinford war)**

**Naruto is smart, most of time calm but loves to jock around. In battle he is serius and likes to mock his enemy.**

**Yaoi is forbidden. You can include who ever you want in the harem. Gender bending is allowed.**

**Naruto/Mortal Kombat**

**After another mob attack naruto is left in the forest but Scorpion, who was send to explore the new realm, finds him and seeing in him a hidden pontential takes him as his Tsung, Quan Chi and Raiden don't know about it. Scorpion later gives him a new name, Kitsune.**

**Naruto will come back in the genin graduation.(you can change the age of the graduation if you want).Naruto is loyal JUST to Scorpion, in who he sees a father figure, and with honor wears the symbol the Shirai Ryu clan on the headband instant of the Konohagakure symbol.**

**Rules.**

**Naruto should wear a costume that looks like the costume of Scopion in mortal kombat 9, just red and the mask looks like a snarling mouth of a fox.**

**Naruto can have as weapon twin ninjatos, a katana, twin katana or a o katana, you choose.**

**Naruto haves the same power as scorpion, but naruto summons the chain kunai by chakra and its couted in red chakra(think of kushinas chains but red).**

**Naruto dosen't trust Quan Chi and is not loyal to Shaokan, Raiden or any one else.**

**You can make naruto fuse with the kyuubi or make him absorb his chakra.**

**After this anything else is up to you.**

**Pairing: Naruto can have a harem or a single lover, but no yaoi. He can be paired with girls from naruto or from mortal kombat.**

**If you have questions or are interested in the challenge pm me.**

**also, from time to time Somme Chalenges will be removed if they are adopter or I took them.**

**Review me so i can get better and flames will be used to make cookies and cupcakes. And i will some time write more challenges if i cant write some story's. **

**BFWolf of Dead is out, see yah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**naruto.**

**The Uzumaki clan haves a kekkai genkai by the name Celestial wings, which allows the Uzumaki clan to grow three different wings. **

**White wings-these wings grows from Uzumakis with chakra closer to yang.**

**Black wings-these wings grew from Uzumakis with chakra closer to yin chakra.**

**Elemental wings- grew from Uzumakis with a balance of yin and yang, when they don't have the elemental look, they are red, that's why the are also called the Crimson Wings.**

**The power is for you to choose.**

**Rules: pairing must be harem, can be small or big, its for you to choose ,no yaoi, gender banding allowed.**

**Naruto must get the Crimson wings.**

**Naruto must have a older sibling who haves the black wings.**

**Kushina must be alive and have the white wings.**

**Minato is still death.**

**Every thing else is up to your imagination.**

**Naruto.**

**Naruto has 'died' in the hyuuga incident, when he was kicked out from the uzumaki clan by his mother Kushina.**

**He saved Hinata but run away with a stabbed arm. Naruto unlocks a kekkai genkai, Jinton, the swift release and thanks to the kyuubi evolves it. He got it from minato,who couldn't unlock it. **

**He is later found by A, and is later taken with him to Kumo, where he is later known as A's son Arashi.**

**You can snooze if the raikage made the kidnape or the shinobi himself did it.**

**Naruto is a Jounin when the Konoha 9 graduate, tough you can make him 2 years older if you want.**

**He i known as the Whote Phantom because of his speed, all what his enemy see is a white blur and then they are death or wounded. Naruto knows the lightning armor and can use it with different affinitys.**

**His elemental affinity must be Fuuton, Raiton and Katon, also he can use yin and yang release but dosen't shows it.**

**Naruto haves a kekkai tota by name Comet release, that is comb of Swift release and Fire release, it's in same in speed as swift release but more deathly, what ever he connects will get a feeling like he just got rammed by a comet, literally.**

**He can also combinade Swift release with Yin release and Yang release, allowing him to use Velocirity releas, the more advanced version of swift, where he can speed up himself, objects and even age people by touching them. The power of punches and kicks with his 'pure' speed are unhuman.**

**Last but not last, he haves a elmante, that's is a comb of Comet release , yin and yang release, Light speed, is which naruto is in a golden aura(the super saijin light) which makes his hair go up(like son goku in ssj2). He is as fast as light and his attacks can ealsy destroy any objects, he can flicker a mountin and it will crush in to nothing but dust.**

**You don't have to use very thing, but please use 2 of these kekkai genkai-kekkai tota.**

**Kushina is under a seal of Danzo or any villain that you choose and naruto later frees her.**

**naruto can have a twin sister.**

**Naruto at first hates Konoha, then he is neutral, narutos dream is to be raikage.**

**Naruto must know fuinjutsu, Uzumaki seals too, but he don't haves to know the hiraishin(reason is clear). Naruto just also know hell stab and in more variation.**

**Pairing: naruto must have a harem because of his kekkai genkai, but can have a small one if you want. Incest allowed, gender bending too. Yaoi is not allowed.**

**If you have questions or are interested in the challenge pm me.**

**also, from time to time Somme Chalenges will be removed if they are adopter or I took them.**

**Review me so i can get better and flames will be used to make cookies and cupcakes. And i will some time write more challenges if i cant write some story's. **

**Black Wolf of Hueco Mundo is out, sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**********Before I write the challenges, I want to say that these are the last and I will feom this point concentrate on my story's and in Friday or in Satuday my story's will be upload, and I will stop writing challenges in time. **

**Here they are.**

**Naruto/one piece.**

**Naruto is the son Tsunade and Jiraya, with her being one of the best medics in the world and the other being a former Vice Admiral. Naruto eated the logia type devil fruit metal metal fruit, that make his body metallic, and unlike others logia he can change the form. If naruto eats for example a metal, like for example steel, his body becomes steel and weapons that he makes from his body parts too will be steel. This effecte holds for about ten minuts and naruto can eat in max, before the 2 year skip, three different metals. Naruto can use haoshoku haki, if you want he can know all three but haoshoku is his best in them.**

**Naruto is a pirate and is in the crew of the kid pirates.**

**Naruto have a harem, you can include any one you want, but no yaoi. Gender bending is allowed.**

**Naruto must have in the harem**

**Female Kid**

**Female Killer**

**Kushina(what power she will have is up to you)**

**Jewelry Bonnie**

**Female Law(she likes his jocking nature and haves a rivalry with Kid)**

**The rest is up to you.**

**Naruto/Bleach.**

**After Naruto ended the 4th great ninja war he died by absorbing the juubi and Madara,**

**since Obito was killed by Sasuke who later died by madaras hands. Naruto is reborn as a hollow and **

**becomes the most powerful ones in history of Hueco Mundo. He is a vasto lord who travels alone until **

**he meets a female panter, by name Grimchi and later a vasto lord, Ulquione. They later meet Nel, **

**who meets them when naruto ended 'playing' with Noitra, and meets Aizen who later transforms the, to**

**Arraccars with naruto becoming the Zero number, while Ulqione and Grimchi becomes his fraccion.(In **

**power the girls beat the espada all together).(you can change if you want).**

**Narutos zanpaktou must give his release form of a hybrid of a wolf and a fox, in power he goes in same, ****if not stronger, with the juubi. You can make all the bijuus or just juubi live in his soul or his zanpaktou.**

**In naruto harem must be**

**Ulquione(female ulquiorra)**

**Grimchi(female grimjoow)**

**Tia Harribel**

**Nel**

**Rosa**

**Sun-sung**

**Appachi**

**Every thing else is you choose. Yaoi is forbidden and gender bending is allowed.**

**If your interested in the story or have questions pm me and we talk about it.**

**Review so that I become better, flames will be used to make cockies and cupcakes. I will soon upload my story's, so be patient.**

**Black Wolf of Hueco Mundo is out, sayonara. **


	6. Chapter 6

******Naruto/Fairy Tail**

Naruto dies together with Sasuke after they defeated Madara and juubi with the help of the shinobi alliance and the 4 hokage. Kami gives naruto a second chance by sending him to Earthland.

Before he gets send he meets with his family and sasuke, who gives him a present that will help him in his new life. From minato he gets the full knowledge of hiraishin; from Kushina he gets the chakra chains and from sasuke he gets his sword who gives naruto the power to use Sasukes susanoo.

When he wakes up in Earthland he finds out he is again 3 years old, and is soon found by a purple-black dragon with a crystals on its finds out that the dragon haves a name, Crystalicus the crystal dragon, and says the dragon about his life. Crystalicus, impressed by the hatchling before him, takes him as his 'son', and teaches him the dragon slayer magic together with other magic and history of fiore. In X777 Crystalicus leaves Naruto, who knows the reason why he did, finds two eggs and takes care of them. When they hatch it shows two cats, one is white and the other is blue. But the mos stocking thing is they are Haku and Guren,and he learns Haku was and is a girl.

In X778 naruto comes to magnolia and joins phantom lord because he smeals the scent that reminds him of his foster fathers brother,Metalicana, and finds out that its a girl with long spiky black hair who's he learn is Gajelia(you can change it) and she is a iron dragon slayer.

Magic that naruto must know.

Crystal dragon slayer magic

Crystal-make

Chain magic(he got it from kushinas chakra chain)

Teleport(miantos hiraishin)

Sword magic

Rune magic(sealing art)

Susanoo(1st level the skeleton takes 20% of naruto magic reserves;2nd level the archer takes 30%;3rd level the raven armor takes 40%; the 4th final susanoo takes 50%).

Pairing harem,gender bending allowed,yaoi forbidden.

Who is already there.

Gajelia(fem gajeel),fem Haku(she have a human form),Guren(same with Haku).

You can add more girls.

**Naruto/Fairy Tail**

Sarutobi took minatos place and seals the chakra inside of narutos twin sister(it up to you how you call her) and the soul inside of naruto. The girl is seen as a hero while naruto is seen as the reconaiton of the kyuubi. Naruto is forgotten and ignored by his family, and his sister makes his life just worse by saying children not to play or talk to naruto and does pranks n him. Naruto holder every thing inside of himself until on his 6th birthday minato announced that his sister will be the clan head, which was rightfull narutos. Naruto, angered, says everything what he think of his family and runs away to the forest of death. But on his way a strange hole, a anima, appeared in the sky and sucked him in.

He later wakes up and was confused where he was. But soon fealed something behind him and turning around he saw something that made made his eyes go wide in amazement, body started to tremble of the power. Before him was a Phoenix, the flames were in color of gold and blood red, but he saw that the body was made of magma! It was really a phoenix! A mystical creature of fire! He readed abut them, but he thought they were myth, but again everything is possible.

Naruto soon learned that the Phoenix's name was Solem(you can change it) the volcanic Phoenix and the right 'hand' of the Phoenix king. Naruto learned that Solem was the strongest, after the king, Phoenix that fought against many foes,phoenixs,dragons,mages, all of them had lost against him, some died by his might, some were left alive and some just escaped.

Naruto was asked by the gold-red bird why he was in such a place where his family little hero e

Said him his relation with his 'family' and why he was here. Solem was furious, humans always talk about humanity but here is a example how humans can be worsen then animals.

Soon Solem got a idea, his lord talked with him how dragons took children's under there's care made them there's dragon slayer, it annoyed the phoenix how dragon thought of themself like allmighty creatures,so why not make tis boy his own pupil. And so Solem asked naruto if what would he do if he got power, which the boy answered that he will use it to bring peace to the world and protecte his precious people. And so naruto become the first Phoenix slayer, the Volcanic Phoenix Slayer.

Magic that naruto must use

Volcanic Phoenix slayer magic

Fire magic

Fire-make

And that's it, you must think about the rest.

Naruto must live in Edolas and will not join fairy tail of this world and not of Earthland..at last instantly.

Naruto must comeback to his world eventually.

Naruto must work alone in Edolas, so that means he dont serves to Faust or any one.

Naruto should careless about his 'family', but he still can forgive them.

The pairing can be anything but yaoi, gender bending allowed.

**If your interested in the challenge pm me or review this, if you got questions write them and I answer them,flames will be used to make cockies.**

**Black Wolf of Hueco Mundo is out, sayonara.**


	7. Chapter 7

******Naruto**

What if Madara was born as a girl? What if she and Hashirama fell for each other but because of there's clans and brothers couldn't be together? What if before she leaved the village Madara got pregnant with Hashiramas child, and after the battle of the Valley of the End she gave birth to a boy who she later names Naruto? Madara loves naruto with all her heart but dies when the boy is just 6 years old, because of sickness. Before her death she trained naruto to become a great shinobi and before her death gave him her eyes. Naruto knows who is his father and hates him. He blames Hashirama for wounding his mother, blames him for favoring Konoha over his mother , and the whole Senju and Uchiha clan for showing thes back to her.

Narutos main destination must be either killing Hashirama or destroying Konoha or create a world with his mother alive, aka, eye of the moon or all them together.

Naruto can be god like but not instantly.

Pairing is anything but yaoi; incest and harem are allowed.

Naruto must be dark but still can be nice.

**Naruto**

What if Hashirama was born as a girl? What if Madara did become the first hokage despise Tobirama and the Uchiha clan? What if they have a child? Meet Naruto Uchiha Senju, the nidaimes rikudou sennin, look how he will achieve his parent and ancestor dream of bringing peace to the whole world.

Naruto can be god like but not instantly.

Pairing can be anything but yaoi.

******Naruto/Fairy Tail**

Naruto is born in Earthland as the first child of Gildarts Clive and Cornelia. But he dosen't lives with them because the village where naruto sleepers was attacked by the apocalypse dragon Acnologia. His mother didn't died because she go away to find some food and other stuf( what ever you think about).

Acnologia feeling that this child would become a enemy for him in future was ready to kill it but was assaulted by the one of few thinks what can make his blood go cold. The Titan dragon Titanius, one of the few dragon lords,a dragon which can fight a whole army of dragons a defeat them. Acnologia flies away in fear that he had to fight against him. Titanius, feeling that the child had a Reuther big magic reserve for his age( it like of a average Mage) takes him with him and raises him as his dragon slayer. Cornelia saw that a dragon flew away from the ruins that were ones the village where she lived and tried to find naruto. After finding nothing she just begged god that her son was alive and fine..if only she knew that kami did hear her..

Gildarts dosen't knew that Cornelia was pregnant with naruto, so he dosen't knows anything about naruto, and Cornelia dosen't said a word about him.

Naruto must be the same age as Laxus.

He must know Crash magic, dissembly magic, and his own magic break magic( just think about white beards devil fruit power) And Titan dragon slayer magic.

Pairing can be anything but yaoi. Genderbending is allowed.

**If your interested in the challenge pm me or review this, if you got questions write them and I answer them,flames will be used to make cockies.**

**Black Wolf of Hueco Mundo is out,sayonara. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto**

When Itachi casts Izanami on Kabuto he finds out that Tobi is not Madara and the real Madara is resurrected with Hashiramas DNA and fight against the five Kage. Knowing that the five cant win against Madara he remembers that his teacher Kushina told him about a Uzumaki that lived in the same time as Madara and Hashirama and fight them. Using a genjutsu he makes Kabuto use edo-tensei to resurrect him. As he the coffin opens it shows the person who could defeat a whole army of shinobis alone, a man who rivaled In power both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, a shinobi known for his fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, senjutsu and ninjutsu. Naruto Uzumaki the Uzu no maki is back, and he will show the world his power.

Rules:

Naruto must be serious, smart and powerful(remember he can rival Madara And Hashirama in power)

The canon naruto names must be changed but the gender not(if you really want to, ok you can).

Naruto must have the rinnegan but he don't haves the mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto must fight against Madara when he defeated the five Kage or when Madara gave the Juubi a power up when he fealed Hashiramas or his chakra.

**Naruto**

What if Naruto brought Sasuke back to Konoha but got banished by the councils for hurting 'Sasuke-sama'? Having enough of the favoriting and the mask of stupidity, showing his real self and kekkai genkai. He later leaves the village with every thing what is rightfull his, and travels around the elemental country's. Danzo ordered his ROOT Anbu to captchure him so he can use him as a breeding machin to make powerful soldiers and his weapon. Before they could do anything naruto kills them with a technique of his kekkai genkai, Blood release:Sword of Blood and finds out what about Danzos plans trough blood. And decides that he will bring back the glory of his clan and get his revenge.

Rules:

Naruto is smart,dark( can semi-dark),strong(but not godly).

He haves a kekkai genkai - the blood release.

Pairing, the can be a small harem of female sasuke,female kimimaro and someone else(your choice who and you can add more).

**If your interested in the challenges or have questions pm me or review and I answers them. **

***warning some challenges may get deleted from here because I could take them back.**

**Flames will be used to make cookies.**

**Black Wolf of Hueco Mundo is out,sayonara. **


End file.
